Cuts and Bruises
by Agentwholock
Summary: An explosion hits the Bus, the team heal from their injuries... lots of fluff with FitzSimmons, SkyeWard and Phillinda pairings..
1. Chapter 1

Cuts and Bruises…. Chapter 1

_Sorry, that I did not write a story sooner but I am in the middle of my exams so they kind of take A lot of my time, but anyway, enough of my excuses, this story was prompted to me by __Salkri Kachemench__:_

_**An explosion knocks the whole team unconscious, resulting in various injuries and lots of hurt/comfort.**_

_I thought we could do with some nice fluff, after the heart-breaking Final episode of the series so enjoy…_

No-one knew where it came from, one minute they where stood around the command centre, the next an explosion shook the BUS violently, causing them all to fall various ways around the room. It took them all by surprise; sending Fitz and Ward into the glass behind them, Simmons hit the wall, May slammed into the table, Skye fell and hit the floor and Coulson collided with the screen behind him. The various falls caused the whole team to lose a few minutes due to being knocked unconscious.

The first to awaken was May, having not hit the table with too much force, she estimated she had been out for around 2 minutes and other than a throbbing head ache, she was fine.

_Coulson _was her next thought, May ran over to where Coulson lay and checked for a pulse, when she found it, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and physically relaxed slightly. She then went round to check on the others, as she finally checked Skye for a pulse, glad everyone was still alive, She heard a groan from Simmons and moved back towards Coulson

_What happened? _Simmons asked, not mentioning that May now sat with Coulson's head in her lap,

_An explosion, I don't know where it came from or who was behind it… _May explained,

_Oh, wait, Fitz? _Simmons looked around frantically, as soon as she spotted him, she slowly crawled over to him, and sucked in a breath when she saw the glass surrounding him,

_They are all breathing, I checked, I think Fitz may have some minor bruising and I am worried about the position Skye is currently in _May explained, _And you don't look to good either,_

_I have a twisted wrist and a small headache, nothing major. _Simmons shrugged,

_Wha… _Ward mumbled as he awoke, he tried to sit up and groaned in pain,

_Wait, don't move, let me see _Simmons gently examined Ward before concluding that he needed stitching on a gash on his back and a gash on his forehead, but that was too be expected when he went through glass.

_I need medical equipment; I will be back in a minute_ Simmons carefully stood up and used the wall to manoeuvre herself down to the lab,

_So, didn't expect this, _Ward indicated towards Coulson, who was still resting in May's lap,

_Say anymore and I will give you another injury for your current collection, _May glared at Ward before glancing down to Coulson who was beginning to move,

_Melinda? _Coulson whispered hesitantly,

_Hey Phil, _May smiled,

_You okay? _

_I should be the one worrying about you, you have been out for about 10 minutes, _May informed Coulson, _I am fine, Simmons is down in the lab, Fitz and Skye are still unconscious, and if Ward keeps staring like he is, he wont be conscious any longer,_

Coulson attempted to laugh but ended up groaning in pain as Ward glanced away and looked at Skye, at that moment, Simmons walked back in with her medical equipment and moved towards Ward,

_Good to see you awake Sir, _Simmons smiled, _Try not to move, I will come over and check you once I sort out Ward's injuries as he is currently bleeding over your carpet. _Simmons tried to lighten the mood, though she was worried about Fitz, he should have woken by now.

_He won't be moving far, _May planned on keeping Coulson close til he had been given the a check over, as going by the look on his face, he had some internal injuries.

For a few minutes there was a comfortable silence, as Simmons stitched Wards cuts and May sat stroking Coulson's hair as he smiled up at her, Ward couldn't help but think there was something more between them than they let on and he would definitely not be getting between them. As soon as Simmons had finished, she moved over to check on Coulson, as Ward gently moved over to his Rookie, he was getting concerned,

_Come on Skye, wake up, I need someone to play battle ships with _Ward whispered with affection, his Rookie was having an effect on him, and he certainly wasn't complaining,

_Sir, you have a dislocated shoulder and a cracked rib, and May surprisingly you have gotten away with only a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious, _Simmons explained, _I am going to have to put your shoulder back into place Sir, are you ready?_

_No, Melinda…please? _Coulson looked up at May, she knew exactly what he was asking.

_Let me, _May explained to Simmons gently, Simmons only nodded before quickly getting up and going over to Skye and checking her over,

_I am here, Phil, are you ready? _Coulson only nodded before yelling in pain and May put his shoulder back into place, May returned to stroking his hair.

_Skye has a broken ankle and concussion, I have wrapped her ankle but I cannot do anything about her concussion until she wakes up, I am slightly concerned that she hasn't woken but I wont take action unless she doesn't wake in the next 10 minutes, _Simmons informed Ward, before gently patting his shoulder and moving over to Fitz, she hated that she had ignored him until now but she wanted to make sure everyone else was okay before she could sit with him.

For the next 10 minutes, the team sat in silence, waiting for Skye and Fitz to wake up, Coulson had eventually fallen asleep in May's lap and Ward continued to whisper to Skye, coaxing her to awaken. Simmons had been stitching and bandaging Fitz who suffered from large shards of glass getting lodged into him, luckily no major arteries had been cut but he was suffering from concussion and a broken arm, which he would not be happy about because he would be unable to make any adjustments to the DWARFs that he had been planning to do.

_Ward? _Skye mumbled, Ward instantly hugged his Rookie closer,

_Hey Rookie, how you feeling? _Ward asked gently,

_Like I have an extreme hangover, my ankle is killing me and I really want to sleep, _Skye replied before closing her eyes,

_Skye look at me, _Ward demanded knowing that the worst thing you can do with a concussion is to sleep, _I need you to stay awake, you have a broken ankle and concussion so you can't sleep just yet, okay?_

_Okay, AC? _Skye looked around frantically for her father figure

_He is over here with me Skye, _replied a voice from the other side of the table, Skye recognised the voice as May,

_Ward, please? _Skye looked at Ward, he knew exactly what she wanted. He then swiftly but gently picked her up, walked around the table and sat next to May with Skye in his lap so she was next to Coulson,

_AC? _Skye mumbled, slightly scared when he didn't answer,

_He is asleep; leave him Skye, _May replied gently,

_What happened? _Skye asked the older agent,

As May explained what had happened, how long she had been out and everyone's various injuries, Simmons watched on with a smile, glad Skye was awake but she was feeling uneasy at the moment, it had been nearly 45 minutes since the explosion and Fitz still hadn't woken up…

_Please review with your thoughts, I would be extremely grateful!_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuts and Bruises Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter…. Enjoy:

* * *

_It had been nearly 45 minutes since the explosion and Fitz still hadn't woken up…_

_Come on Leo, don't do this to me _Simmons whispered down to Fitz, she hated seeing him harmed,

_Never, _came a reply, if it hadn't been quiet in the room, Simmons would have missed it but smiled at the Blue eyes that now looked up at her,

_Oh Fitz, you need to be more careful, _Simmons informed him in her doctor voice, as Skye called it,

_Not my fault, why was there an explosion? _Fitz asked,

_We don't know, but you have been out for 45 minutes, I was beginning to panic that there was going to be brain damage when you awoke _Simmons explained, fighting back tears,

Fitz only smiled in reply; he hated it when he upset her. He wished that they were still safe in the lab at the academy but he also loves being in the field and watching Simmons work. After checking Simmons for injuries and concluding that she was mostly fine, he closed his eyes to sleep but was roughly shaken by Simmons before he could relax,

_Fitz you idiot, you know you shouldn't sleep when you have concussion, _Fitz just rolled his eyes,

_Well, if I can't sleep, what should we do? _

_Well I think we need to get out of this room and away from the glass so that we don't get further injuries, _Ward replied for Simmons, still holding onto Skye,

_I agree, _May spoke up before standing and carrying Coulson over to the couch, placing him down gently. Ward followed suit, carrying Skye over and placing her gently next to Coulson. Ward returned and carried Fitz over to the other couch, which was facing the other. May now sat with Coulson's head on her lap and Ward sat on the arm of the chair next to Skye.

_What do you think caused the explosion? _Skye asked, still trying to stay awake.

_It could have been anything! I am guessing it was not on the BUS; otherwise we wouldn't be in the air still. _Fitz replied,

_I guess we will have to do a bit of an investigation _Skye giggled, the others where unsure why she found it funny but guessed it was a result of the concussion because Fitz was also giggling.

_Well, we can't do anything til Coulson wakes up, _Simmons supplied, gently smiling down at her sleeping boss,

_Can we watch a movie? _Skye asked Ward, with the voice of a 3 year old, which she always put on when, she wanted her way.

_Frozen! _Fitz yelled in reply,

_That's a good idea, _May nodded in response to everyone's surprise,

_It will keep them awake because they will sing along,_ May whispered to Ward to which Ward nodded in agreements.

Ward got up to get the film, as he left the room, Coulson began to waken,

_AC! _Skye yelled as she led over Coulson to give him a hug, Coulson groaned in response,

_Omg, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I am so so sorry, _Skye started to fuss over Coulson, checking for injuries,

_Skye, I am fine don't worry, _Coulson smiled at her concern,

_Glad to see your okay, Sir _Ward spoke up as he entered the room,

_Movie time! _Fitz and Skye squealed when they saw the DVD in Wards hand. In response, Ward placed the DVD on and sat back down next to Skye…


	3. Chapter 3

Cuts and Bruises Chapter 3

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They cheer me up so much! Also I have realised I haven't done any disclaimers so;**_

_**I don't own Marvel or any of the characters (sadly), the only thing that is mine is the story line **_

_**Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy:**_

* * *

_Ward placed the DVD on and sat back down next to Skye,_

It hadn't taken long for Fitz and Skye to sing along to all the words, Coulson was pretty sure that this was at least the 100th time they had both watched it so it was no surprise they new every word to the t, but he didn't mind, he loved the smile that was currently plastered over Skye's face. He was angry at himself because he had let her get hurt again, he hated when Skye got hurt, she was like his daughter and he would do everything in his power to protect her.

_Its not your fault, _May whispered in his ear, as if reading his mind. _No one knows what happened, where it came from and you could have definitely not have predicted it,_

_Your all hurt, _Coulson mumbled sadly,

_I am fine, Simmons is fine and Ward has had worse. Skye and Fitz have Simmons to look after them, and you have me, _May whispered in reply before moving closer to Coulson without drawing attention to them. Coulson relaxed slightly at her words.

_Hey AC, can I have another hug? _Skye giggled, looking sideways at Coulson

_Skye are you okay? _Simmons asked, concerned about the way Skye was acting,

_Yes Doctor Simmons, I just want a hug with my dad, _Skye replied with an eye roll,

_Sure, _Coulson shrugged before carefully hugging Skye, feeling extremely happy at the fact that she had just called him dad,

_Are you sure, you acting weird, _Fitz commented,

_Guys I am good, except being really tired,_ Skye yawned before slowly closing her eyes,

_Hey Rookie, no sleeping _Ward shook Skye awake,

_Your so mean Grant, you need to soften up, _Skye poked Ward's chest whilst giggling,

_Skye, do you have a headache? _Simmons asked, very concerned about Skye's behaviour. She must have suffered more than just a concussion to be acting this way.

_Nope, I just want to sleep, _mumbled Skye, and before anyone could stop her, Skye fell asleep on Coulson's shoulder,

_Skye? Skye wake up, I need you to wake up, _Coulson shook Skye but nothing, Skye would not wake up.

_Simmons? _Coulson looked over at the biochemist

_I don't know, I checked her over and as I said earlier, she has suffered with concussion but should not be acting this way. _Simmons began to panic, _Fitz how do you feel?_

_I am good, my arm hurts but I am no longer tired, _Fitz shrugged,

_I really don't know Sir, she woke up within the safe time limit for someone who is knocked unconscious, she even woke up before Fitz but he is fine, _Simmons began to re-check Skye for any signs of severe concussion or brain injury.

For 10 minutes, the team sat and let Simmons evaluate Skye's condition, Coulson stroked Skye's hair whilst Ward kept a gentle hand on her leg, which was now on his lap,

_I still can't find anything wrong with her Sir, I just…. _Simmons began,

_Simmons, breathe, its okay, lets get her down to the medical pod, where you can use your equipment, that will give you a better view of what is wrong. Okay? _Coulson placed a hand on Simmons's hand and nodded gently to Ward, who gently picked Skye up and carried her down to the pod,

_Yes, your right Sir, I will go and get the equipment I will need, _Simmons left the room, followed closely by Fitz who struggled until Simmons turned around to help him, to which Coulson smiled.

_You said she was okay, _Coulson accused,

_I said she has Simmons to look after her, which is true, Simmons won't stop til Skye is okay, she sees Skye as a sister and sister's protect each other, _May held Coulson closer,

_Why is it always her, I just wish no-one would get hurt, _Coulson whimpered,

_Phil, we work for SHIELD, its part of our job, _May explained,

_I know but she's a consultant and FitzSimmons are scientists. They are not trained for combat, that's our job, they are meant to be safe. _Coulson said agitated

_I know Phil, but they wouldn't just sit down and do nothing when we are out in the field, they want to protect you as much as you want to protect them, your just going to have to accept it, _May explained,

_You always were very insightful, _Coulson smirked, _ now carry me down to the lab so I can check on Skye,_

_Yes Sir, _May smiled back before picking him up and moving towards the labs,

As they walked, both agents remembered the last time Skye was residing in the medical pod….

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cuts and Bruises Chapter 4

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews and to those who have favourited and/or followed my story! You are all amazing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel unfortunately,**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_As they walked, both agents remembered the last time Skye was residing in the medical pod…_

Ward hated when there was nothing he could do. She looked so innocent and secure, asleep on the medical bed but she wasn't secure, she was ill and there was nothing Ward could do to help her.

Simmons was darting around Skye, attaching her to different machines which only made sense to the science twins, the only think keeping them all calm was the steady beat from the ECG, telling them all Skye was still with them.

_Give me some good news, _Coulson asked as he entered the room, being carried by May.

_Sir, I have Skye attached to as many machine as needed and so far nothing, I can't find anything wrong. _Simmons informed him, Ward could tell she was holding back tears, they all were, they had hoped Skye would never need to be in this room again, not after last time.

_Could it be the GH325? Fitz asked, _

No, if it where, Agent Coulson would be having the same effects, Simmons replied not glancing up from Skye,

_So what is it? _Ward was growing more concerned,

_I don't, _Simmons started before a machine began to beep rather loudly, Simmons ran around the bed and began examining the machine and pressing buttons,

_Jemma? Is it? _Fitz asked, sending her a questioning look,

_It is Fitz, but why? _Simmons looked at Skye's face,

_What is it Simmons? _May asked, still clutching Coulson in her arms, refusing to put him down, as the only thing keeping her calm was knowing he was alive in her arms,

Skye, is currently in a coma and suffering from a major internal head injury, Simmons informed the team,

_What sort of head injury? _Ward asked, not really wanting to know the answer,

_I am afraid; I won't know until I carry out a brain scan, now if you'll please excuse me, I need to collect some more equipment, Simmons made a quick exit,_

_Ward? _Coulson attempted to get the specialist's attention,

_Sir? _Fitz replied, not looking up from Skye,

_Are you okay? _

Why are you asking me that? How can I be okay when Skye is in this pod again? I didn't protect her again! I have failed; I have let her down again! How can I call myself her SO? Ward's berserker rage was slipping out, he didn't mean too but he was so angry with himself,

Ward, I blame myself as much as you blame yourself but we couldn't have predicted that explosion and I will do everything in my power to make sure she gets better, just like last time! Coulson said, proud of his words but felt powerless as he led in May's arms,

_Thank you Sir, but I no longer want to be her SO; I can't, not after failing her twice, _

Ward, you have not failed her, Skye would hate to hear you say that, you are her SO and both you and her would have it no other way, and you know it! May tells him, in a matter of factly way.

Ward opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, they heard a whimper from the bedside; Fitz was sat crying as he held onto Skye's hand,

_Fitz? _Ward placed a hand on the engineer's shoulder, he knew that Fitz saw Skye as a sister, in the same way that Simmons did,

_I hate seeing her like this; _Fitz mumbled trying to hide his tears from his teammates,

_We all do Fitz; _Coulson replied in agreement, the team stood for 10 minutes watching Skye, listening to the steady beep of the ECG. Ward was in agony from his injuries but refused to speak up and Coulson was still in pain from his shoulder. Simmons walked in with her equipment, her eyes where red and cheeks where puffy, a give away that she had broken the second she walked into the lab.

_I need you all to step out of the room for a moment, please _Simmons informed them. The team bustled out of the room and over to the window, which allowed them to observe what Simmons was doing.

Simmons placed what looked like a headband onto Skye's head and attached it to a box,

_The head band scans her brain and sends the results to that box, I designed it so that a head injury could be assessed in the field, rather than having to rush to a hospital, _Fitz informed them but his voice lacking its usual excitement, that took hold when he normally spoke of his inventions

Simmons pressed a button and stood back for a few minutes, Simmons then looked at the box, Simmons pressed a few buttons before standing back again. She looked at the box for a second time before shaking her head and repeating her actions,

_Excuse me, _Fitz said as he entered the pod, having a quick discussion with Simmons, began fiddling with the equipment. A confused look passed over his face before they both walked out of the pod and faced the team,

_What is it? _Coulson asked, concern evident in his voice.

_Its Skye, _Fitz began,

_What about her? _Ward was beginning to get very scared,

FitzSimmons shared a glance before Simmons replied:

_Her brain, it's, well it's healing itself…_

* * *

_**So what do you guys think? I am enjoying writing this so I hope you guys are enjoying it too! Next chapter up soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cuts and Bruises Chapter 5

_**Authours note: Sorry to those of you have kindly reviewed and I haven't replied, I do love to read your reviews and they keep me writing so thank you! **_

_**Also, this story has sort of developed away from the original plan but you all seem to like it and it is a joy to write so I will continue! Enjoy!  
**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Marvel,**_

* * *

_FitzSimmons shared a glance before Simmons replied: Her brain, it's, well it's healing itself…_

The look on the teams face was one of utter shock,

_What do you mean healing itself? _Ward was the first to break the silence,

_Exactly that, Skye suffered brain damage when she hit her head during the explosion, hence her weird behaviour earlier but right now, her brain is currently healing the damage at an exponential rate. _Simmons explained in awe,

_Skye is currently in a coma to help her brain heal itself quicker, at this rate she should wake within, what, 3 hours? _Fitz turned to Simmons,

_Yeah, I would say around that time but I am not 100% sure as I have never witnessed anything like it before, _Simmons was staring at Skye,

_But how? _Ward was still trying to wrap his head around the concept,

_She's an 084, _Coulson muttered under his breathe,

_Wait, what! _Ward exclaimed, _She's a 084? _

_I think you guys deserve and explanation but lets take it upstairs, _Coulson explained,

The team headed back upstairs to the living area and sat on the couches. May placed Coulson on the chair and sat next to him whilst the remaining 3 agents sat opposite him.

_23 years ago, a small town in China was destroyed; the only survivor was a baby girl who was sleeping in a dead agents arm, _Coulson began,

_What has this got to do with Skye? _Ward asked, to which Coulson raised his hand,

_SHIELD was informed when they entered the town of a 084, the baby girl was the 084, Agent Avery brought the girl back to SHIELD but soon her team was hunted down and crossed off. So Agent Avery left the child at the doorstep of an orphanage, where the girl grew up away from the eyes of SHIELD until we found her hacking into SHIELD from a laptop she won in a bet, in her van. _Coulson held his breath as he finished, waiting to see the team's reaction, May gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze in reassurance,

_Wait; so Skye was that baby, Skye is a 084, _Fitz clarified,

_Yes, I understand you are all shocked but please don't treat Skye any differently, we don't know if she has powers or of her parentage, _Coulson glanced at May over his shoulder.

_She asked me, when we were on the train tracking Cybertek, if an 084 could be human… _Fitz murmured, whilst looking at the floor, _I told her that all 084's are dangerous, how could I have not noticed what she was implying? _

_You couldn't have known, Skye is very good at avoiding revealing personal information. _Simmons patted Fitz's shoulder gently.

_But if she can heal herself, why didn't she heal when she was shot? _Ward glanced at Simmons,

_I think that the GH325 unlocked her powers; she did heal a lot quicker than Coulson and didn't suffer side effects like he did either, _Simmons thought aloud,

_But that was weeks ago, how have the powers not shown through til now? _May asked, extremely confused about this new revelation,

_I think it has… _Ward suddenly said, drawing the attention of everyone, _Think about it, Skye has been cut and grazed whilst in the field and has caused one or more injuries during training but within a few hours they were gone, _

_Now you mention it, your right, Simmons_ agreed,

_So her power is self-healing, I wonder if there are any other powers, _Fitz wondered,

_I don't know, but lets wait until Skye wakes up, we should at least tell her the truth, _Coulson informed the team,

_I agree, no secrets should be kept from Skye, especially ones about her, _Ward nodded before standing up and walking out, he made his way down through the lab and into the medical pod and took his place in the seat next to the bed.

_I didn't think I would ever have to sit in this seat again, _Ward spoke to Skye, _Why do you do this Rookie? Do you enjoy having me worried? Your doing a good job of it, please wake up soon…_

* * *

_**Please Review, **_


	6. Chapter 6

Cuts and Bruises Chapter 6

* * *

_I didn't think I would ever have to sit in this seat again, Ward spoke to Skye, Why do you do this Rookie? Do you enjoy having me worried? Your doing a good job of it, please wake up soon…_

For 4 hours, Ward sat next to Skye, talking to her, prompting her to wake up. Simmons had been in a couple of times to check up on Skye. Other than that, Simmons had been sat in Fitz's bunk next to him as he fell asleep, she believed she was lucky that Fitz was still okay, he could have been a lot worse. May and Coulson were still sat on the sofa, Coulson had both fallen asleep around the 2 hour mark with his head in Mays lap and soon after May had fallen asleep.

Ward had got to the point of desperation, he wanted Skye to wake up. Simmons told him that he just needed to be patient, which he was trained at but he just couldn't be patient, not when it was Skye,

_You are going to wake up now or I will make you do 50 pull ups in our next training session _Ward demanded, but still got no response. Nothing was working, he tried being nice, pleading and even demanding for her to wake up. He had run out of ideas, he knew he would just have to wait.

_Ward? I brought you something to eat, _Simmons said from the doorway, it was time for another check up and had just made everyone lunch. She was going to wake everyone up after checking on Skye,

_Thanks but I am not hungry, _Ward looked down at Skye's hand, which was entwined with his.

_Eat, Skye wouldn't want you to starve, _Simmons looked at him pointedly,

_No I wouldn't, even if you are a robot and could survive on oil alone, _Came a joke from the bed,

_SKYE! _Yelled Ward and Simmons simultaneously,

_Ouch, guys, you're acting like I just died again or something, I was just asleep, _Skye smirked, _Wait? Why am I in the medical pod? _

Simmons nodded to Ward and left to wake the others,

_What do you remember? _Ward asked,

_I remember having our usual movie night last night then going to bed and waking up here.. _Skye told him, _Why am I in here Ward?_

_Well, _Ward began but didn't get to finish because the whole team came running into the room,

_Skye, oh thank god you are okay, _Coulson signed happily,

_Don't do that to us, Skye! _Fitz demanded gently,

May and Simmons just stood back whilst the men of the team fussed over Skye,

_Guys, I am fine, I just overslept, and I didn't mean to scare you guys! _Skye looked at them in slight confusion,

_Why are they acting like this? _She thought,

_Skye, what do you mean? Don't you remember what happened? _Simmons asked, growing concerned,

_Like I said to T-1000 here, we had our usual movie night, I went to bed and then I wake up here, did I miss something? Why are you all looking at me like that?, _Skye asked, now really confused,

_Simmons? _May asked, concern evident in her voice,

_It seems Skye has suffered from her concussion, it is not surprising given her injuries and recovery _Simmons stated to the team,

_Hello, I am right here, _Skye said, with her usual sarcasm, _what do you mean concussion?_

_About 6 hours ago, an explosion hit the BUS, as of this moment we don't know what from, but it caused various injuries to everyone, yours being the worst. _Coulson informed her,

_What injuries? _Skye asked, scared of the answer,

_You have a broken ankle and suffered from a very serious head injuries causing you to forget the last 18 hours, _Coulson continued,

_Okay, _Skye tried to remember but struggled,

_Don't try and remember, it won't help, you will just get frustrated, they will come in time, _Simmons told her,

_Wait, you said serious head injury, how serious? _Skye looked at Simmons,

_You hit your head as you fell and what I initially diagnosed as simple concussion turned out to be a brain injury, a very serious one at that. _Simmons told her, not glad of where this conversation was going,

_But I am fine, I have a headache but other than that I remember everything, except the last 18 hours apparently, thanks for fixing me but how did you do it? _Skye asked,

_Well, actually we didn't do anything, _Simmons informed her, _It was all you,_

_What do you mean all me? _

_Well, you healed your own head injury using your…. _Simmons hesitated, looking at the other team members, she hated being the one to tell Skye,

_My what? Tell me Jemma, _Skye glanced around and then sent a look of annoyance at Simmons,

_Well, your powers…._

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Cuts and Bruises Chapter 7

* * *

_My what? Tell me Jemma, Skye glanced around and then sent a look of annoyance at Simmons,_

_Well, your powers…._

Skye was sure she was joking, was this some practical joke? It definitely not funny,

_My powers? _Skye whispered,

_Yes, you seem to show the power of self heal, _Simmons gently touched Skye's shoulder,

_I have powers? _Skye stared at her hands,

_Skye, please just listen to us, we understand that you are scared but you need to stay calm, _Ward said gently,

Skye looked as if she was going to cry, however what happened next shocked the whole team, Skye started laughing,

_Skye? _Fitz asked,

_Omg! That is amazing! I have powers? How cool is that? AC, I have powers! _Skye was bubbling like a child in a candy store,

_Yes that is pretty cool, are you okay Skye? _Coulson smirked at Skye's excitement,

_Okay? I feel amazing! _Skye was a jumping up and down in her bed, _what else can I do Simmons? _

_I can't say, I guess due to your 084 status we might not know until it shows it's self, _Simmons wondered without thinking, Skye had abruptly stopped jumping and squealing and was now staring daggers at Coulson,

_YOU TOLD THEM! _Skye nearly screamed, _WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM! I WAS OUR SECRET!_

_Skye, I had to tell them, how else was I to explain your magical powers, they thought it was the GH325 but I am not showing any powers so they began to worry, it was the only thing I could do! _Coulson defended himself,

_YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD THEM! _Skye went to hit Coulson but Ward caught her and pulled her into a hug,

_Look Skye, we don't care that you are an 084, it doesn't change anything, don't blame Coulson please, he was just doing what he thought was right, _Ward spoke soothingly into Skye's ear,

Skye began to relax into his arms, she placed her hand on his back to hug him back but heard a sharp inhale of breath,

_Oh my god, I forgot you where hurt, I am so sorry! _Skye pulled away from Ward and began to inspect his injuries, _they look painful, _Skye thought, extremely concerned,

_Oh wow, _Simmons breathed as she watched Skye,

_What? _Fitz asked confused, he turned to look at what Simmons was looking at and so did Coulson and May, _Oh _he breathed out in awe,

As Skye ran her hand over Ward's injuries they began to heal, slowly and surely Skye cleared Ward of injuries, even old injuries that had yet to fully heal, not even a scar remained,

_Now that is cool, how did you do that? _Fitz asked,

_I don't know, I just thought about how I hate to see Ward injured, _Skye answered before realising how it sounded so added, _even if he is a robot. _

Ward smirked at the last comment, _Thank you, _was all he said,

_No problem, _Skye smiled, _who's next? _

Skye went around the whole team, healing cuts and bruises, and sharing a hug with each member, even May returned the hug to everyone's surprise.

_Well I think it's movie time! _Skye ran out of the room, Ward and FitzSimmons followed close behind,

_Do we tell SHIELD? _May asked,

_No, they can never know, _Coulson stated,

_What happened to 'trust the system' _May retorted,

Coulson smiled, pulled May into a side hug and headed up to the lounge where they saw the rest of the team curled up together watch the movie, before replying in a whisper;

_I am not letting 'the system' hurt my family,_

The End

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed my little story! Thank you all so much for supporting it with your follows, favourites and reviews!**_

_**Please feel free to leave prompts for new stories and I promise to write one for every prompt, not straight away but I will!**_

_**Love you guys! Bye!**_

_**AgentWhoLock**_


End file.
